injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice 2 Issue 1
Injustice 2 Issue 1 is the first issue of the prequel story that lead to ''Injustice 2''. It picks up right where the first game left off, with Superman in prison and the Regime destroyed. Chapters Injustice 2 Issue 1 (Released May 3, 2017) *Injustice 2, Chapter 1 (Digital Release April 11, 2017) *Injustice 2, Chapter 2 (Digital Release April 18, 2017) Recap Chapter One: Two Speeding Bullets, Part 1 The story starts with a conversation between Batman and Superman in his red sun prison. Superman tells Batman that it's his fault everything went down the way it did because Bruce turned his back on him after he lost everything. Batman continues to say that he is going to rebuild the world Superman tore apart. Superman laughs "Batman's vision for the world? That would be truly terrifying.", he says that no one is left to stop Bruce now. Alfred's gone, Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian. As Superman says this Bruce walks out of the room while Superman keeps shouting at him "Go. Turn your back on me again." Harley is waiting outside offering Bruce a cupcake. Bruce tells Harley about his idea to reshape the world, and that he needs a council to do so. Out of nowhere Harley says that seeing as Batman has lost so many friends he needs a new sidekick and that she still has to decide whether he can call her Robin or not as she rides off on her motorcycle. At the Quiver (former arrow cave) Harley is making a phone call to her sister, asking about her daughter because it's Lucy's birthday. All of a sudden an alarm goes off and the wall explodes. Out of the hole step Amanda Waller and Colonel Rick Flag. They're there to capture Harley Quinn. Harley tries to escape them by getting her motorcycle and making a call to Bruce. As she drives out of the Quiver she gets shot by Deadshot who was sniping on a nearby roof. Harley wakes up in some government facility. She says that her head hurts and Rick Flag mentions that that's quite normal to have a headache after we attach an explosive to your brain stem. As Harley starts to realize where she is Amanda Waller welcomes her to the suicide squad. The other members of the suicide squad include Deadshot, Katana, Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, Captain Cold, Calendar Man, El Diablo, Man-Bat, Orca, Clock King, Killer Moth, Magpie and Polka-Dot Man. Chapter Two: Two Speeding Bullets, Part 2 Doctor Fate visits the earth where he left Black Canary and Connor in Year 2. As he arrives he gets a toy arrow shot at his head. Connor's all grown up now and is aiming a bow at Doctor Fate's head. Black Canary asks why he's here and he says that the helmet has been growing heavier, Black Canary should have died. Oliver and Dinah see this as an attack. Dinah uses her Canary Cry to launch Dr. Fate through the wall of their house. Oliver starts shooting arrows at him but he's able to destroy them all. Next Green Arrow shoots a magic arrow at him which goes straight through his hand. Oliver pulls the arrow out of Dr. Fate's hand and aims it at his head. "You Misunderstand" Doctor Fate says. He continues to say that Superman's been defeated and Batman needs their help to rebuild the world. Back at the suicide squad Harley's laughing at Amanda and Rick. She says that she's Batman's friend now and that he's coming for her. Amanda calls for her guards to take Harley Quinn, but there's no response. As the door opens a guard falls on the ground. Behind him stands what seems to be Batman. He says that they've been monitoring the suicide squad for a while, that it is the perfect tool for what they hope to achieve. he thanks Amanda and says that she's just helped them save the world as he shoots Amanda Waller and Rick Flag in the head. Featured Characters * Alfred (Flashback only) * Amanda Waller (First Appearance, Death) * Batman * Batman Copycat (First Appearance) * Black Canary * Calendar Man * Captain Boomerang * Captain Cold * Clock King * Connor Lance-Queen * Deadshot * Doctor Fate * El Diablo (First Appearance) * Green Arrow * Harley Quinn * Jason Todd (First Appearance, Flashback only) * Joker (Flashback only) * Katana (First Appearance) * Killer Croc * Killer Moth (First Appearance) * Lucy (Mentioned) * Magpie (First Appearance) * Man-Bat * Nightwing (Flashback only) * Orca (First Appearance) * Polka-Dot Man (First Appearance) * Robin * Superman * Tim Drake (Mentioned) * Rick Flag (First Appearance, Death) Cover Gallery Textless Injustice 2 Issue 1 textless.jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Digital RCO002 1491965864.jpg|Chapter 1 Branco 2.jpg|Chapter 2 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice 2 Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline